A Little Too Late
by Carolyn.Rose-2015
Summary: When a girl realizes the person she loves is standing right in front of her...will she be too late to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys... This is my first story and I don't know if i'm going to keep it up so can u plz review and tell me what you think...it will help me make my decision on if I want to continue or not and Ideas are welcome and so is constructive criticism! thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ever for this whole story I own nothing but the plot and fictional characters that may occur later on in the story...**

**P.S. The first chapter may be really short plz bear with me! **

**

* * *

  
**

"I never gave much thought to love...until it was too late."

**What happens when a boy...**

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met."

**Wants a girl...**

"I just can't like him like that."

**Who seems to not want him...**

"They need to be together!"

**But in reality...**

"promise you won't tell?"

**He's all she's ever wanted.**

"The best thing to do is start fresh."

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus as: Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas as: Nate Grey**

**Joe Jonas as: Shane Moore**

**Kevin Jonas as: Jason Harris**

**Selena Gomez as: Selena Russo**

**Ashley Tisdale as: Ashley Taylor**

**Demi Lovato as: Demi Torres**

**and more in...**

**A Little Too Late.**

**

* * *

**

**R&R! Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys... This is my first story and I don't know if i'm going to keep it up so can u plz review and tell me what you think...it will help me make my decision on if I want to continue or not and Ideas are welcome and so is constructive criticism! thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ever for this whole story I own nothing but the plot and fictional characters that may occur later on in the story...**

**

* * *

**

after a long weekend Miley wakes to the sound of her alarm dreading the day ahead of her mostly third period. Today was the day she had to face _him_...

*Flashback: MPOV*

_everyone was on stage with adrenaline pumping through our veins. we just finished a big performance with our school's latin band and it was amazing! Our Band is huge with about 100 kids and i know about 3/4 of them including Nate... a guy who i am becoming very close friends with. _

_I was talking to some people when I heard Nate start talking into the mic and everyone stopped talking to listen to him..._

_"I want to thank all you guys for watching us, and I also want to thank Mr. Gomez for allowing us to skip school today to perform for ya'll!"_

_I watched as Mr. Gomez waved to the crowd and I turned to leave the stage..._

_"and Miley..."_

_I looked up and the crowd parted to create an aisle from me to Nate_

_"How 'bout homecoming?"_

*End Flashback*

I stepped into the shower hoping to wash my worries away and started to get ready for school.

*skip to third period*

As I was walking to class I saw him and he came up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Miley"

"Hey Nate... umm... can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure *we walk around the corner* whats up?"

"umm... well... I can't go to homecoming with you..."

**

* * *

**

**bad cliffhanger i know but im still working on the next part...R&R! Tell me what you think! plz criticize!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys... This is my first story and I don't know if i'm going to keep it up so can u plz review and tell me what you think...it will help me make my decision on if I want to continue or not and Ideas are welcome and so is constructive criticism! thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ever for this whole story I own nothing but the plot and fictional characters that may occur later on in the story...**

**5 reviews for next chap.  
**

**

* * *

**

His face fell and I felt horrible

"What? Why not?" he asked me.

"Well because we're just friends."

"We could go as friends..." he said his voice lowering as he said it.

"Nate look... you're a great friend, but homecoming is kinda a big deal to me and I wanna go with someone I really like... as more than a friend. I'm really sorry." I said trying to hold back tears. I hated seeing him upset and I hate that I'm the one making him upset.

"Oh... okay" he replied starting to walk off. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I don't want this to affect our friendship you're really a great friend and I don't want to lose you. Can we still be friends?" He faked a smile

"Sure." he pulled me into a hug and walked off to his next class. I turned and walked into third period holding back tears. What have I done? Why do I feel this bad? I asked myself as I walked to my desk.

"Hey Miley did you talk to your 'boyfriend' about homecoming yet?" asked Jake Ryan, aka my secret crush...or so I thought.

"Jake I'm really not in the mood to discuss this right now."

"oh come on why no-- wait what's wrong?"

"I just turned Nate down."

"oh.. we--"

"What up Jake my man!"

"Sup Joe" they man hugged like always

"Hey Miles! What's wrong?"

"Hey Joe... I just finished telling Nate I'm not going to homecoming with him." I said putting my head on the table... I didn't want them to see me tearing up... I'm so stupid I shouldn't be this upset for saying no to a friend.

"Hey Miles?"

"What Joe?" I said not bothering to pick my head up.

"When life gets you down you know what you gotta do? Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming swimming. What do we do? we swim swim--" he starts singing. I peek at him from the corner of my eye holding back a grin. He always knows how to cheer me up.

"Are we quoting Finding Nemo now?"

"I'm just trying to make you smile!" I fake a smile.

************************************

*Later that day*

"Demi! I don't know what to do this is so frustrating! Nate ignored me all day." I complained as we walked the empty halls after school. I needed majorly to talk to someone so she offered to stay

"Just give him time" she said as she typed a message in her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Nate"

"About?"

"You. Wanna see?" She hands me the phone

(**Bold- Demi** _Italic-Nate_)

**Hey are you okay?**

_Not really and the song on the radio isn't really helping things_

**What song?**

_Letter to Janelle by Chiodos _

**Oh sry don't know that 1**

_what ever._

**Do you like Miley?**

_She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's so beautiful and I like her a lot. I already pre-ordered her 3265 dollar dress and now I have to cancel._

My jaw dropped 3000 dollars for a dress? I looked back at the last two messages (**A/n: that really happened to me it was crazy!)**

**Oh well maybe you should just talk to her figure it out.**

_I probly will call her l8r. ttyl_

I looked at Demi " I-I- gotta go" and with that I turned and ran home the tears I held in all day finally pouring down. If only he knew.

**

* * *

**

**R&R! Tell me what you think! plz criticize! 5 reviews for next chap.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys... This is my first story and I don't know if i'm going to keep it up so can u plz review and tell me what you think...it will help me make my decision on if I want to continue or not and Ideas are welcome and so is constructive criticism! thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ever for this whole story I own nothing but the plot and fictional characters that may occur later on in the story...**

**5 reviews for next chap.  
**

**

* * *

**

*Later that night*

I walked to the park and sat on the swing looking up at the stars and talking to Ashley.

"Ash, I don't know what to do! How am I going to face him knowing he got me a dress and everything!?"

"Look Miles. You see him everyday. You were the one who doesn't want things to be awkward so just act like you don't know."

"I know b--" *incoming call* I looked at my phone to see who it was.

"Ash I gotta call you back Nate's calling me"

"Kay talk to you later bye." I switched over to Nate.

(**bold-miley/ **_Italic-Nate)_

**Hello?**

_hey miles whatcha' doing?_

**Sitting at the park how about you**

_Sitting at home watching Football...hey can we talk about what happened today?_

**Sure what do you want to know?**

_Well I was kinda wondering who you were wanting to ask you to homecoming since it's not me._

**Umm... well there's several people I want to go with but the person I really wanted to go with isn't going with me.**

_Oh... well guess what?_

**What?**

_I really embaressed myself today._

**How?**

_Well I had pre-ordered you a dress and I had to go back and ask the people to cancel the order._

***whines* Nate you're not suppossed to get me a dress!**

_I know but I wanted to... It was really pretty to... It was white, strapless with a black sash. _(A/N: Link to dress is in my profile.)

**Nate...**

_I know I'm sorry..._

**Don't be sorry... look I gotta get home before curfew I'll see you tomorrow kay?**

_Kay bye._

**Bye...**

*At Home*

"Miley!" Billy Ray called

"yea Dad?"

"Did you talk to Nate today?"

"Yea I said no..."

"Look honey I know you wanted to go with someone but maybe someone else will ask you... I'm sorry you had to say no to your friend but I don't approve of him or his family."

"Oh... Why not?"

"Because you know they're rich and I've heard some stuff about the Grey family I don't approve of."

"Oh okay daddy. I'm going to bed Night"

"night baby girl"

* * *

*At school the next day*

As I walked into school this morning pretty much the whole school knew what happened and knew I said no. Everyone was staring at me and I just kept my head down and walked to class... by third period so many people asked me why I said no I lost count and about half of them quit talking to me when I told them it was because I wanted to go with someone I really like. I can't stand it when people get into my business like that it's my decision so just let it go.

As I walked into my third period class I saw Nate.

"Hey Na--" He just brushed by me glanced my way and sprinted down the hall. "Mr. Gomez? What's going on?" Mr. Gomez was everyone's favorite teacher and he knew everything that went on with the school.

"There was a picture of the 'incident' Miles"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was one of Nate asking you and one of you two hugging"

"OMG Gomez!"

"I'm sorry if i would've known I would have taken them off the slideshow! It was so sad he just got this look of disappointment and then Justin and Trace had to pipe in"

"What did they say"

"Well when the pictures appeared Justin goes 'Hey who's that?' and Trace goes 'Oh that's Nate getting REJECTED!' I was so mad at them"

"ugh Why are they so immature?"

"They're boys miles." ugh gosh those two always have to ruin everything and now I'm can't talk to Nate until later. I sat down and put my head on the desk just as Demi walked into the room.

"Hey Miles. What's wrong?" I explained what just happened to her. "Miles They're immature just talk to Nate I'm sure he'll understand. Talk to him at lunch."

I sighed "Okay I'll try."

* * *

*At Lunch Nate's POV*

I hate when people are immature and I hate when people feel sorry for me, it's so annoying and I've been getting that all day. I sat down with my usual friends but today Demi was sitting with us.

"Hey Nate!"

"Hey Demi." I replied trying to fake happiness but it's not working. I felt someone plop down in the seat next to me. I turned to see Miley. Great I hope it's not awkward.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey"

"Nate can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Let's go somewhere quiet." I got up and walked into the hallway to my locker and opened it up and switched books.

"Nate, Gomez told me what happened in class today... Look I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, they're just immature."

"I know but I really don't want things to be awkward for us and it feels like it is... can't we just let this situation behind us and move on?"

"I'd like that Miles I really would, but people aren't going to let that go."

"I know but if the only people that matter in this situation is us and I want us to get over it. People only want something to talk about and so that's what they will talk about. We can't stop them but we don't have to let them know it makes things weird between us."

"You know? You're right. Let's just start over okay?" She smiled the smile I love best. My knees became weak.

"Yay!" She got real excited and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We sat there content for a few minutes then she pulled away smiling.

"Thanks"

"No thanks needed. It's was just a question, we shouldn't get so worked up over it." I said smiling my first genuine smile since she said no.

**

* * *

**

**R&R! Tell me what you think! plz criticize! 5 reviews for next chap.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys Plz plz review!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

*6 Months Later MPOV*

I walked into the school and was met by Nate. "Hey!" I said as I hugged him. As usual we had 50 bajillion people staring at us and whispering. I've learned to ignore it. "Have you seen Ash and Demi? I need to talk to them."

"Um... Ya they were sitting outside with Jason when I left."

"Kay thanks see you later."

"Bye" Nate said as he walked off towards a group of his friends. I walked across the cafeteria to the courtyard where I found Jason, Demi, and Ashley sitting at a table talking about squirrels.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Ash and Jason said at the same time. I sat down next to Ash just as Shane showed up and sat next to Jason and me. Demi was sitting quietly

"Hey guys!"

"Hey guys name the first country you can thing of that starts with a U." Jason randomly said. Me and Ashley stared at him weirdly while Demi played with her fingers smirking and Shane shouted

"YUGOSLAVIA!" All four of us stared at him and Jason and Ashley started laughing, Demi rolled her eyes and I tried to contain my laughter but not succeeding.

"What!?"

"Shane," I said in between giggles "Yugoslavia starts with a Y not a U." Shane blushed and said sheepishly

"I knew that I just wanted to make you all laugh!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that buddy!"

"Um... I gotta go find Nate!" Shane said as he stood up to leave, but he forgot his bag and tripped falling to the ground. "oomph!" We all started laughing as Shane stood up shooting us a glare and walking to the door. We sat there laughing for a few minutes then got serious.

"Hey Ash Dems? Um... Can I talk to you?"

"Guess that's my cue to leave, see you later guys" Jason said as he leaned down and kissed Ashley before leaving.

"Sure Miles, what's up?"

"Um... well... promise you can keep this on the DL?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"I think I like Nate."

"Well duh Miles we can see it! Why are you telling me instead of him?" Ashley said. Demi stayed silent.

"Ash! I can't just walk up to the guy who has been crushing on me and say 'Hey! Guess what? I lo-like you!' besides you know my dad wouldn't approve. Ever since he saw his ex cheating on him with Mr. Grey he's like you shouldn't talk to that boy! He's not good for you! They used to be best friends and Mr. Grey stopped her he didn't want to start anything!"

"I still think you should tell Nate, if he really likes you he will understand. And were you about to say you love Nate?!"

"NO!" I said a little too loudly. Ashley gave me a skeptic look.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I wasn't! And I think you're right I'll tell Nate right no--*bell rings* --After school!" I said as we scurried off to class.

* * *

*After school*

I walked out the door and saw Nate standing alone. Perfect now I can tell him without people listening in. I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey!" I said smiling at him.

"Hey Miles!" he said grinning

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing... I'm just so happy!"

"Oh really... why?"

"Oh... umm..." he said looking down, "you'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh come on Nate! You can't tell me, your best friend, you're happy and not tell me why!"

"Yes I can and I just did!"

"NATE! Really! Pwease just tell me!?" I said in a baby voice. He looked at me softly.

"Fine!" he said giving in. "I have a new girlfriend." My face fell but I quickly recovered.

"OH? That's great! I'm really happy for you! Who is it?"

"Umm... It's... Umm...

* * *

**Oh Snap!? Who could it be remember Demi is single and I still haven't talked about Selena! Could it be one of them!? or could it be some totally random character I made up!? If you want to know who I Want5 reviews!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Guys! Plz review! :)  
**

* * *

"I-It's...Demi." Nate said.

"What?" I said shocked. How could she do that to me!? She knows how I feel about Nate and she knew I was going to tell him. I thought she was my friend. I always knew there was something about her I didn't trust! What a b-- "MILEY!"

"What!?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked looking at me suspiciously

"Yeah I'm fine. I-I was just thinking about how happy I am for you!" I lied. "That's great! I'm glad you finally found someone who makes you happy. When did you ask her?" I said hugging him holding back my tears.

"Umm... After lunch and Thanks! I gotta go to practice. Do you still want a ride home?"

"No that's okay I think Ashley can come get me."

"Okay I'll talk to you later then." Nate said.

"Right. It's your turn to call!" I said faking a smile.

"Bye" Nate walked off and I pulled out my cell.

(**Bold-Miley **_Italic-Ashley)_

**Hey Ash. Can you come pick me up?**

_Yeah if u can w8 an hr. gotta pik up my neighbr and take her to her mom 1st_

**That's fine. Is it ok if I stay wit u 2nite?**

_Sure. u ok?_

**No. I'll ttyl tho.**

_K I'll hurry._

I put my phone back in my pocket, sat down on the ground, pulled out some paper and a pen, and started writing. As I was sitting there pouring my heart out on this sheet of paper, I realized it was turning into a song. I was really lost in my work when I heard someone say:

"Hello Miley." I looked up and saw my music teacher Ms. Harrison

"Hey Ms. Harrison! How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm okay."

"Oh. Miley have you heard about the talent show coming up?"

"Yes"

"Well I think you should audition. You have been doing exceptionally well in my class."

"Thanks Ms. Harrison, but I never really thought of myself as a performer. I'll think about it though."

"You do that. And please let me know what you decide."

"I will." Ashley pulled up in the parking lot then. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" I said as I ran to Ashley's car. I yanked open the door, got in the seat and shut the door.

"Hey!" Ashley said. "What's wrong?"

"Can we please stop at the store and get comfort food? I'll tell you when we get to your house." I said holding back tears.

"Sure." Ashley pulled out of the parking lot, and I pulled out my song and continued writing. "So, Ms. Harrison wants me to audition for the talent show," I said.

"Really!? You should you have and amazing voice! Ashley said encouragingly.

"I think I might." I said as we pulled up into the store.

* * *

*That Night*

I laid my head on Ashley's lap crying. I hate crying especially in front of people, but Ashley is the only person I will let see me cry. I just finished telling her what happened.

"Oh Miles. It's okay...Demi's just a -- nevermind. She's stupid though, don't worry about it a real friend wouldn't do that to someone." She said just as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that" I said wiping away my tears, I'm through crying over the situation. It's time to take action.

"I don't know. Hang on." Ashley got up and went to the door opening it. I heard some muffled voices then Ashley saying, "Miley doesn't want you here right now. I think you need to leave." I got up and walked over to the door to see the last person I wanted to see standing there.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"I came to hang out with you and Ash." Demi explained. "God what is your problem?!"

"What's is my problem?!" I shouted. "My problem is that my 'best friend' betrayed me and started dating the guy I'm in love with!" I said putting air quotes around best friend.

"Oh Really?" Demi said. "I'm sorry for dating a guy, you spent six months telling you didn't want to date! You can't do that to someone and then go up to them and say I'm in LOVE with you! You had your chance babe and you lost it! Nate is mine now and there's nothing you can say to change that!" I looked down and Demi smiled in defeat.

"Leave." I said "And don't ever talk to me again. A real friend wouldn't do that!"

"Honey, let me let you in on a little secret, kay? I NEVER LIKED YOU! You are such a brat."

"Then WHY did YOU pretend to like me?" I asked.

"Haha. I just needed someone ugly to make me look good." She said flipping her hair and walking out the door.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Ashley just stood there with her mouth opened.

"Miles, don't worry about her. She's an idiot. Let's just go to bed okay?" She said calming me down. "Auditions are tomorrow. You don't need to strain yourself."

"Okay I said. Let's just go to bed."

* * *

*The Next Day at School*

Ash and I walked into the doors of the school. Ashley was talking about some conversation her and Jason had on the phone last night while I went to sleep. I saw Nate and he smiled at me and was about to walk over, but Demi pulled him back and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me and shook his head. I wonder what that was about. As Ash and I were walking to the courtyard the doors opened and everyone turned to look at someone. With our school only having about 600 kids everyone knows everyone. I just ignored it but I turned around when people started whispering.

"Who's that?" one said.

"I don't know." her friend answered.

"Dude, SHE'S HOTT!" One of Jake's friends said. I turned around and saw a girl walk into the cafeteria. She was about my height with straight black hair. She was wearing skinny jeans with uggs and a shirt with a peace sign on it. She looked at everyone in confusion, then walked up to me and Ash. We had already gotten over it and were in the middle of a conversation when she said:

"Hi, do you know why everyone is staring at me?"

"yeah." I said. "You're new, you're pretty, and everyone's trying to figure out how to claim you as part of their 'clique' " Now everyone was staring at me, Ash and this new girl.

"Haha no one can claim me! I hang with who I want! I'm Selena."

"Hey! I'm Miley and this is Ashley!" I said. I like this girl she isn't like most girls who worry about what people think.

"Hey!" Ashley said.

"So can either of ya'll tell me where room 2234 is?"

"Yeah, It's right upstairs. Is that your first class?"

"mmhmm."

"Hey! That's ours too! you can hang with us if you want. Can I look at your schedule." I said ignoring the stares from everyone. A few people rolled their eyes and went back to thier conversations.

"Sure. Here" Selena handed me her schedule.

"Well I guess we're going to see lots of each other. I have the same schedule." I said handing her the paper back. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew good I was hoping I'd have class with someone normal. I don't think I can take all the staring. AWKWARD!" she said. Ashley and I laughed as the bell rang.

"Come on." Ashley said. "we'll fill you in on everything you need to know."

* * *

*After school*

"Guys! I don't think I can do this. That song I wrote is about N--" I stopped and Selena looked at me.

"Miles I know you're talking about Nate" She said and I turned red, "I've seen you stare at him all day!"

"Well I-I I gotta go rehearse before I perform. Ash can fill you in on everything k?" I smiled sheepishly as I turned and sprinted down the aisle.

"GOOD LUCK" Ashley and Selena yelled. I turned to give them a peace sign and the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and someone is reaching their hand down to help me up. I stand up and come face to face with Nate. "Thanks" I said.

"Whatever." He shrugged me off and started to walk away.

"NATE!" I yelled and he turned around. "What's wrong? Did I make you mad or something?" I asked.

"or something" he replied. I grabbed his arm and drug him backstage to the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Miley you know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me! Demi was the one who said you told her you didn't want to be friends with me. I'm just leaving you alone like you want me to!"

"NATE! I never said that! Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you and if I recall correctly YOU were the one who didn't call me! If you would have you would know what was going on but you don't do you!?"

"NO! So why don't you tell me."

"Fine you wanna know what happened I'll tell you what happened La--" I got interrupted by the PA

"MILEY STEWART YOUR ON NEXT"

"You're auditioning?" Nate asked.

"Yes I am. And I'll be back here in about 15 minutes to explain myself if that's what you want, but right now I'm busy." I turned on my heel and walked back into the auditorium and prepared myself to start.

"Miley we're ready for you to begin whenever you're ready." Ms. Harrison said happily. I took a breath and looked into the audience to see Nate standing in the door way. I quickly looked away and started.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here_

I finished as a tear rolled down my cheek. Everyone was clapping and whooping for me but I didn't see any of them. What I saw was Nate. He was looking at me then turned and walked off. I ran off stage and ran to where we were before I went on stage. I sat on the ground and waited. Finally I heard someone say:

"Hey" I looked up and Nate was standing there looking at his feet. I took a breath and stood up. Then I looked at him and said, "I'm right here," then turned on my heel and ran to Ashley and Selena. They hugged me and we walked into the hallway. I heard my name being called. "MILEY!" I turned around to see Jake running towards me.

"We're just gonna go over there Miley!" Selena said dragging Ashley with her.

"Hey Jake!" I said smiling.

"Miles you were really good up there!" Jake said

"Thanks" I blushed.

"uhm... Miles? Do you and Ashley and Selena wanna come to the movies with me and some people tonight?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Sure who all's going?

"Well Shane want's to meet Selena so I'll ask him. Ashley can bring Jason, Travis and Emily, Nate and Demi. " My face fell when he said that. "and I was kinda hoping you would be my date?" he asked looking down. I smiled.

"I'd love to Jake, It'll be fun!" He beamed.

"Really!?" I nodded. "Great I'll pick you up at seven! I walked back to Ashley and Selena.

"Guys let's go to my house! We're going to the movies tonight! Ash you can bring Jason, and Selly there's a guy who wants to meet you" I said. Who cares about Nate. I'm going on a date with Jake!

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! plz review I have tons of new ideas for the story but I wanna know what ya'll think! :) Don't hate me I LOVE DEMI, but I wanted a different mean girl/backstabber than Selena. Everyone uses her! :)  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**review! :) I kinda like this chapter.... it's fixing to get better and your about to start seeing more NILEY!!! :) I had to set the stage for lots of drama first! :P**

**

* * *

**

*****That Night*

I finished getting ready just as my doorbell rang. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with a pink zebra striped tank and my black knee high boots. I let my hair fall into their natural curl and put on just a little bit of makeup; powder, blush, mascara, and a thin line of eyeliner. I walked downstairs to open the door. Luckily my dad was gone for the week on business so Jake didn't have to answer 100 questions. I opened the door to see Jake smiling at me and holding a rose.

"Hey Miles, Wow you look amazing," he said looking me up and down. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure let me just grab my phone." I ran upstairs put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my white jacket so I wouldn't get cold. I walked downstairs and Jake walked me to the car before opening the door to let me in. I smiled as he walked around to the drivers side and got in. When we arrived at the theater Jake took my hand and we walked up to everyone who was already there. Ashley and Selena grinned at me and started talking at the same time, Shane was looking at Selena while Jason was talking to Jake, Demi hasn't arrived yet and I could feel Nate staring at me.

"Miles you look awesome. Jake can't keep his eyes off you." Selena gushed. I smiled.

"Apparently neither can someone else," Ashley said. I glared at her playfully.

"I am NOT paying any attention to him tonight. I finally got asked out by Jake and I'm going to make the most of it thank you!" I said giggling as I heard someone walk up.

"You have got to be kidding me, no one told me _she_ was going to be here." Demi scoffed. Nate looked confused.

"I thought you were friends?" he said trying to calm Demi down.

"I was never friends with that _thing_ look at her, it's disgusting." I looked down and felt someone grab my hand and someone else put their arm around my shoulder.

"Demi, not talk about Miley that way she's AMAZING!!!" Shane said singing the word amazing. I giggled at him.

"Grey you need to control you're girlfriend," Jake said squeezing my hand. Nate just looked at his feet and I glared at him. Selena sensed the awkward atmosphere and spoke up.

"Why don't we all go in and watch the movie." she said. Everyone nodded and we walked into the theater.

*Nate's POV*

Jake and Miley sat down right in front of Demi and me. I can't stand him, he shouldn't be allowed to even touch Miley. Ugh...I guess I zoned out cause the next thing I knew was Demi snapping to get my attention. "huh what?"

"Nate, I've been talking to you for like five minutes and you haven't answered me! Do you want a snack?" she whined. I looked at her.

"Oh Sure whatever I don't care," I said.

"Kay I'll be right back." She said getting up and leaving. I watched disgusted as Jake put his arm around Miley and she put her head in the crook of her neck. "_Ugh... Get over her Nate"_ I said to myself, _"she waited too long you have Demi now." _I sat back and fixed my eyes on the movie screen for the next two hours.

* * *

*The next day. Miley's POV*

I was sitting in music class listening to Ms. Harrison give directions about the talent show, and some new project we were about to start. Selena leaned over and asked:

"Where's Nate?" I shrugged, like I'm going to worry about where he is, I have an amazing new boyfriend!

"...So guys, I'm going to put up the list of people who made the cut to be in the talent show after class, but right now I'm going to tell you about the project I just mentioned. I'm going to be setting you up with a partner next Friday and I want you to create a song to perform for your final exam. I will then choose the 3 best duo's and they will be performing for a record demo of their song with three other schools in May. Any questions."

Selena raised her hand. "Yes, Selena"

"Do we-- *Ms. Harrison, We need Miley Stewart to the front office for a moment (PA system) please*" I got up and took the pass Ms. Harrison had written me and started walking across campus. The halls were empty and I was humming a new tune in my head trying to come up with lyrics for it hoping to use it if I got accepted into the talent show when someone grabbed my arm, drug me into an empty class room and shut the door. I turned around to be face to face with Nate. I rolled my eyes.

"Nate, what do you want?" I asked. He looked at me before he smiled and said

"I just needed to talk to you." I eyed him suspiciously

"and you couldn't wait until after school?" he sighed

"I need to talk to you privately and in person" he looked at me pleadingly.

"well what is it? I'm in the middle of class where you should be too btw and I'm trying to listen!" I said getting frustrated.

"Umm... well I kinda wanted to know, what's going on with you and Jake?" He said.

"Well if you MUST know we are now dating. He asked me out last night. Why?"

"well, n-nevermind"

"No tell me you obviously have something to say, you might as well say it."

"Well I-I don't like you being with him." I started getting angry.

"And WHY is THAT?"

"I-I don't know, I just don't approve." I stared at him for a second. He honestly thinks he can tell ME who I should and shouldn't date when he is dating the she-devil and won't even defend his 'best friend'?!

"YOU are telling ME you don't approve!" I shouted. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU KNOW! I HATE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH A PASSION AND I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU TWO TOGETHER BUT AT LEAST I SUPPORTED YOU!" He stood there for a minute before yelling

"YOU KNOW I'M TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY AND I DON'T THINK HE CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY!" I scoffed.

"PSHT, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO MAKES ME HAPPY? YOU THINK I'M NOT HAPPY WITH HIM? WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU NEVER SHOWED AN INTREST IN DEMI BEFORE! WHY START NOW!?" He looked down and answered softly. "I don't know" before raising his voice again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? YOU THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU BUT SUPPORT YOU AND YOUR DECISIONS EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T APPROVE! BUT I DO ONE THING! ONE THING YOU DON'T LIKE AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. SERIOUSLY NATE IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD! YOU'RE CUTTING EVERYONE OUT AND IT'S TIME TO MAKE A DECISION! IT'S OUR FRIENDSHIP OR DEMI! AND IF YO-- " Nate cut me off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a hypocrite, I just don't approve! But if this is what makes you happy then I'll support it. I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way about mine and Demi's relationship." He said staring at me intently, with that look of passion he always gave me. I looked at the floor.

"It's okay, I think we need to get back to class now before we get in trouble," I said quietly. Nate nodded and asked

"So are we good?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah we're good but I'm serious about choosing between us I can't keep being your friend if you stay with her she doesn't and I would tell you the story but I'm just not ready " he turned to open the door but all of a sudden he stopped turned around and said.

"I'll think about it. but can you meet me after school? There's something I want to show you."

"Sure. Where at?"

"The park?"

"Great. Now let's get to class" As we walked into the room Ms Harrison looked at us both and everyone turned to look before whispering.

"Nice for you to join us Nate"

"Sorry Ms. H. I was working on some stuff in the office with Mr. Gomez and we needed Miley to come give us some advice for our next performance." he said nudging me to play along. I smiled at her. She eyed us suspiciously

"oh okay then just take a seat anywhere we're finished for the day and I was just about to post the talent show lineup." I sat by Selena and Nate sat beside me. Selena leaned over

"Okay I could totally tell you were lying. What really went down?" I giggled and Nate turned red.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Hey look the lineups on the door go see if you made it Miley!" I stood up and walked over to the list. My name was sitting there I made it! I turned around and beamed at Nate and Selena. Selena squealed and ran to give me a hug just as the bell rang.

* * *

*After school at the park*

I walked across the grass and saw Nate sitting in the middle of the field with his guitar. He loves that thing and he's really good even though he only plays songs that have already been written. I sat next to him.

"Hey!" I said. He looked up and smiled. "Hey!" we sat there for a while before he said

"I um... wrote this song the other day, and I wanted to know what you thought of it." he said. I smiled.

"Really? Let me hear it. Nate started strumming his guitar then started singing. **(a/n: I had to change a few lyrics so it would make sense)**

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what i tell myself  
What I want will never come  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, i know it is  
But i see you  
Sometimes i try to hide  
What i feel inside_

_And i turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)_

_Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But i see you  
Sometimes i try to hide  
What i feel inside_

_And i turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe i regret  
Everything i said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now i'm on my own  
How i let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And i really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)_

Nate finished and looked down. I smiled, it was amazing! "Nate that's amazing! I didn't know you write songs! Who was it about?" I asked. Nate looked at me for a minute then leaned real close to me.

"you," he whispered. Then his lips found mine and he was kissing me. I pulled back and smacked him,

"WAY TO GO! NATE I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME!" Nate looked down. "I didn't mean to! I just got lost in the moment." I rolled my eyes

"WELL I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EVER GET LOST IN THE MOMENT AGAIN. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as I spun around and walked away, crying. How could he I was finally getting over him and he kisses me, I don't know what to do. I have to talk to Ashley and Selena.

* * *

*The Next Day NO POV*

Miley Ashley and Selena walked into the school and went straight to an empty table. They all had a stressful night with Miley and Ashley chewing out Nate when he called and tried to get her to convince Miley to forgive him. She did but told Nate she couldn't be friends anymore. As for Jake, Miley told him and he was ticked. She spent an hour calming him down but a part of him had the feeling Miley had a thing for Nate. Jake left his table to sit with the girls and Jason who had already arrived, shooting Nate a glare as he passed. Shane was running across the courtyard to grab a seat by Selena and tripped over the curb. After a few minutes Demi got up and sauntered over to Miley.

"Next time you feel like making out with a guy, stick to your boyfriend." She said glaring down at Miley. Miley stood up getting in Demi's face.

"If I remember correctly _he_ kissed _me_ and _I _was the one who stopped _him_ because I value my relationship with my boyfriend. Get your facts strait before you try to start something next time." By now everyone was crowded around the two girls and Nate had forced his way to the front.

"Well that's not what I heard. Maybe you need a memory jog." Demi said raising her hand before slapping Miley's left cheek.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Nate, stepping between the girls facing Demi.

"First off _I KISSED HER!_ She pushed me away and second STOP TRYING TO START A FIGHT!" He turned to Miley who was being comforted by Jake. "Miley are you ok? Do you need anything?" Jake glared at him.

"DOES SHE LOOK OKAY? IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HER THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED" Jake yelled showing Nate the mark on Miley's cheek. Nate looked at his feet guiltily. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone now Miley. Goodbye." With that Nate turned and left. Demi walked up to him

"Baby let's go. We don't need them." she purred. Nate looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Demi we're over I just lost my best friend," _and the girl I love_, he thought, " and I am in no condition to have a girlfriend right now." Demi huffed.

"But Nate! We can get through this!" She whined. Nate sighed internally rolling his eyes.

"No Demi, I need my space." and Nate walked away.

* * *

**YAY! another long chapter! :) R&R!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Guys! Plz review! :)  
**

* * *

*Monday At School*

I walked into the school and was met by Jake who wrapped his arm around my waist. Demi was whispering to her friends and Nate who was laughing. Ashley and Selena were sitting with Joe and Jason. Jake and I were walking towards our friends when I heard Demi say, "Look there's Miley, I wonder who she's going to make out with today." Her friends started laughing and Nate shook his head before laughing. I looked at Nate and we locked gazes for a moment. But that moment said everything it needed to. I shook my head and sat down next to Selena.

"Hey, Miles!"

"Hey," I said sullenly. I wasn't really in any mood to chat. I spent all weekend thinking about Nate and the kiss. I can't get over it, that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me and I know I will never be happy without _him._

"Miles, are you ok?" Jake asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"yeah I'm fine." I lied, Jake looked at me suspiciously before he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Miley, let's go talk." Jake drug me over to his locker. "Miles talk to me! What's going on? You didn't answer my calls all weekend and you haven't hardly said anything all morning, if I knew any better I'd say you've been upset about Nate!" Jake said exasperated. I looked at him holding back tears.

"Jake I'm fine please."

"Miles I know you better than that and I know you aren't over him." I looked at him and nodded.

"Jake... I've never felt this way about anyone... I love you but like a brother, and I don't want to loose you as a friend!" Jake looked at me and breathed a sigh.

"Miley, can I be honest?" I nodded, "When I first asked you out that day, I really was interested, but as we kept hanging out I realized that I love you like a sister and that's never going to change. Can we just be friends?" A huge grin broke out on my face.

"Best friends?" Jake nodded smiling, "I'd love to!" Jake leaned over and kissed my cheek, giving me a hug. We started walking back to the table and I heard Nate mutter under his breath. "idiot. I can't stand Jake." before turning to his friends saying, "Hey guys, how long do you think it will take for Jake to dump her?"All of Nate's friends laughed and Jake spun around to face everyone, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Save it for someone who's worth it." I whispered loudly enough for Nate to hear. He just rolled his eyes. I sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbling a few words down to use for lyrics in the song I was writing for the talent show.

"So guys, ya'll wanna hang at my house Friday? My mom said I could throw a party and I need some help planning it." Selena said hopefully. We all nodded too.

"We'd love to Selly!" I said giggling at her bouncing up and down excitedly. The bell rang and we all headed to class. Nate ran up to me in the hall "Miley!" I turned around.

"What do you want Nate." We stood there an awkward silence taking over before Nate spoke up, "Nevermind." he said walking away. I rolled my eyes and headed to class. As I sat in my seat my phone buzzed. I quickly pulled it out to read the text I recieved.

**I'm Sorry,-N.**

I rolled my eyes and hit delete, pulling out the same sheet of paper and scribbling some lyrics down.

* * *

*Friday in Music Class*

"Okay guys, I'm going to have you come up here and pull a name from this hat. The name you pull is you'r partner for our project. After you pull your partner's name I want you to go somewhere in the school where it's quiet and start working on your song." All the guys walked up pulling names out of a hat. I was working on my song for the talent show but was having trouble finding the right words to start a third verse. I looked up when someone called my name, too see Nate. Great I'm stuck with him for a partner. I got up and stormed out the room, Nate running behind me. I walked into an empty room with a piano and sat down on the bench, plucking at the keys.

"Miley come on, we have to work together on this!" Nate complained, I ignored him.

***Nate's POV***

I walked over and sat on the piano bench next to Miley turning to face her. "Miles," I said softly. She glared at me.

"Don't call me that." I looked down.

"Miley, I'm really sorry. I feel awful, I just hate that you're with Jake." Miley looked at me for a few minutes like she was contemplating telling me something. I waited patiently staring into her deep blue eyes intensely. Finally she spoke quietly.

"Jake and I aren't together anymore." She said hesitating. I looked at her.

"What? Did he do something to you cause if he did I swe--" Miley cut me off.

"No, it was mutual. Jake and I love each other..." My face fell. I knew she could never love me. "...but it's like a brother/sister love, and it was too weird to be together," she muttered something else that I couldn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you." I said gently grabbing her hands, intertwining our fingers like I used to do when she was upset. She looked at me shook her head, stood up and walked to her bag before getting out a sheet of paper and sitting on a seat. She pulled out a pen and started writing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Writing my song for the talent show." she replied not looking up.

"Can I hear it?" She looked up and shook her head quickly and turned red.

"It's not finished and I kinda want to wait before anyone hears it."

"Oh, okay," I said slightly disappointed. "Should we start working on our project?" Miley shrugged. God she looks so beautiful sitting there. I just wanna hold her in my arms forever.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

***Day of the talent show***

I was so nervous today was the day that I would pour my heart out on that stage. I was a nervous wreck and Selena had spent all morning trying to calm me down. "Miles! You'll be fine just breathe!"

"But Selly!! I'm so scared. I don't know if I can do this!"

"Do want to sing it to me once before you go up there" I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to risk anyone hearing me." I sighed as the PA system came on.

**All students please report to the auditorium for our talent show. Talent show performers please be ready to start in 5 minutes.**

I started shaking I was so nervous. Ashley walked over and gave me a hug. "Come on Miley don't even worry about the talent show! Think about the party tonight at Sel's It'll be AWESOME!" I giggled.

"Oh all right... I guess I could try." I said calming down. **Miley Stewart you're on stage in ten.** "I guess I better go get ready. See you guys later.

***Ten Minutes Later***

I walked out on stage and saw everyone in the audience. I scanned the audience and saw Ash and Sel sitting in the second row. That's when I saw _him. _Nate was sitting right in front of me in the front row. We locked eyes as my music came on.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear_

_[Chorus:]  
The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

**I looked up and Nate was shaking his head, I felt so bad but he had to know how I felt**

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here_

_[Chorus:]  
The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

**Nate got out of his seat and started walking up the aisle. I walked to the front of the stage looking at him.**

_ And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like_

**Nate turned around to look at me and we locked eyes.**

_ The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_

_**I love you.

* * *

**_

**Cliffhanger. not really but I need some time to write the next part. :)  
**

* * *


	9. 9 IMP AN AT BOTTOM OF CHAP!

**AN: I just got a job and am working afternoons so I might not update as often. Luv ya'll! :) READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM IMPORTANT NEWS I NEED YOU'RE OPINION!!! :) LOVE YA'LL AGAIN! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Everyone went wild as I finished the las note on my song, but I didn't notice. What I noticed was Nate looking at me expressionless before turning around and walking out the door. I walked off stage and was attacked by Ashley and Sel.

"Oh My God! Miley that was amazing!" Selena gushed. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Mi, you're so going places with a voice like that!" Ashley said beaming. I shrugged. Selena's phone rang and she answered it. I watched her face fall before hanging up.

"Guys we have a problem. My mom said she has to host a dinner for work tonight and we can't have the party." I smiled.

"We can move it to my place." I said. Selena beamed.

"really!?"

"Sure, My dad's on business and there's no one else there. What better place?"

"Yay! I love you Mi!" Ashley laughed.

"Well I'm going to go get ready, Miles I'll be at your house in about an hour to help you get ready." Ashley said before walking off.

"Me too. I'll see you later Mi!" I shook my head at those girls and walked to my house. When I reached my house I sat on the curb and sighed.

"Hey, That was a great song you sang." I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I had inspiration."

"I know, why did you write it?"

"Well when I started I was so angry but then we were partnered up and everything in the piano room happened and I just kinda remembered the best things about us. I was hoping to get a different reaction than I did." I said letting a tear fall. He pulled me into a hug.

"Shh.. Mi it's okay. Things will work out." I looked up.

"Thanks Joe, You're like the best. I wish you could've been my brother." Joe smiled.

"But I am. Maybe not biologically but in here I am." He said putting his hand on his heart. I laughed at his corniness and rolled my eyes.

"you wanna come in? I have to get ready for the party."

"Sure! Spongebob's on!" he said running into the house and jumping on the couch before turning the tv on. I laughed and walked into the house to get ready.

* * *

*At the party*

The party was rocking. I was currently dancing with Jake and all the girls were looking at us, jealousy in their eyes. Jake smirked."I think their jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"why should they be?"

"cause your dancing with me!" Jake said proudly. I pinched his arm. "Ow!"

"you need to learn how to control your ego mister!" I said laughing before leaving the dance floor to get a drink. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into my room.

***Nate's POV***

I pulled her into her room and shut the door before turning around to face her. Our eyes locked. She looked at me in confusion and I started walking towards her. She started to back up before she backed into a wall and I put my arms on either side of her. "You wrote that song about me?" I whispered. She nodded looking scared.

"Why?"

"Because that's exactly how I feel about you." Not the answer I was expecting. I stared deeply into her eyes for a moment before saying barely above a whisper, "So you think I'm insecure?" She nodded. "and when I kiss you you're hypnotized?" she blushed and I smirked.

"You forgot one thing Grey," she said. I looked at her confused.

"What I hate the most about you," she said before taking a breath and whispering "You make me love you." I smirked again.

"You hate that I make you love me or **do you hate that you love me**?" I said whispering like she did getting closer to her face. She looked down defeated before whispering,

"I hate that I love you."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you make me so mad! You tell me you like me, you tell me you want me, then go off and date Demi! Then you tell me I can't date MY Boyfriend because you don't approve what the h--" I cut her off.

"Just for the record. I hate that I love you too," I whispered before crashing my lips to hers aggressively.

***Miley's POV***

I stood there shocked for a minute, before slowly starting to kiss him back. It was rough and angry I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, pushing me into the wall. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I granted. Our tounges fought for dominance over one another before Nate pulled away placing his forehead on mine. We stood like that for a few minutes catching our breath and gazing deeply into each others eyes. His were dancing and full of love. "we *gasp* we *gasp* should get back *gasp* to the party before people notice" I said breaking our gaze. Nate nodded before placing a sweet loving kiss to my lips. He took my hand, "let's go dance" and I smiled. We walked out of my room and into the living room where several people turned to look at us. "are you okay?" Nate whispered in my ear. I looked at him "when your hand's in mine everything's all right." I said quoting a line from my song. He grinned and put his arm around my waist leading me into the dance floor. "let's dance" Nate said as a slow song came on.

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

**I put my head on Nate's chest as he pulled me closer to him.**  
_  
Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

_Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

**Nate looked at me and smiled. "Hey, This should be our song," I smiled and he placed a sweet kiss to my lips. Everyone who could see us stopped and looked at us. Monday this will be all over the school.**  
_  
Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me_

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line_

_

* * *

_

"OMG so you kissed!" Ashley squealed. I nodded. It was after the party and Ash and Sel were in my room.

"Did he ask you out?" Selena asked and I shook my head. "Miles, Come on that should've been the first thing he asked you after the kiss!"

"Sel, I'm not rushing things. He'll come around. We both know how we feel about each other so there is no need to rush!" I said giggling. Selena rolled her eyes.

"What ever. You're so calm about these things."

"Well I'm not the type of girl who's clingy. I don't care if he asks me out or not. If he does he does, if not... then I can see whoever I want whenever I want without having to check in!" I joked. Selena and Ashley giggled.

"Well, I'm going to bed night."

"Night" they said in unison. I laid in my bed when my phone started buzzing, I looked at the text and smiled.

(**Bold-Nate **_Italic-Miley)_

**Hey babe. Wanna come over tomorrow? Need 2 wrk on proj.**

_Sure. How about around 1?_

**Great can't wait. Miss you**

_Miss you too. Now go 2 bed!_

**haha k nite. luv u.**

_luv u too._

_

* * *

_

*The Next Day Nate's POV*

Miley had been at my house for about an hour now. We were working on our song project.

"What if we put these lyrics here?" I said writing them down after what Miley had just written.

"Ooo, I love that. We could use these notes for it." She said plucking at the piano smiling. I smiled down at her.

"Let's take a break for a while. The song is almost finished anyway." I suggested. Miley nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" Miley thought for a moment.

"Yes I want some double chocolate chip cookies!" I looked at her and chuckled.

"I don't have any double chocolate chip cookies, babe." She giggled and jumped up.

"well then I guess we're going to have to make some!" She said excitedly before running into the kitchen.

*1 hour later*

Well the cookies were in the oven and I was chasing Miley around the messy kitchen. She was giggling as she threw flour in my hair. I stopped. "Hey!! NOT the hair!" I shouted grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards me. I shook my head and flour flew everywhere landing on me and Miley's face. She looked up at me giggling, turning to put her arms around my neck.

"Haha you look funny!" I smirked at her.

"Well I wouldn't if you didn't throw things at me!" I stated chuckling leaning in to give her a kiss. The timer buzzed and I let go to grab the oven mitts.

"Hey! that's not nice!" Miley complained. I chuckled.

"That was for throwing flour in my hair." Miley pouted. "Don't give me that face it's not going to work."

"humph" she said walking towards the staircase. "I'm going to work on the song. Bring me some cookies!"

"Kay" I said scooping them onto a plate.

*upstairs with Miley NO POV*

Miley pulled out Nate's guitar walked to the balcony and started strumming and humming **(AN: hehe that rhymes. =) hehe) **one of her favorite songs

_I want to leave a legacy  
How will they remember me?  
Did I choose to love? Did I point to You enough  
To make a mark on things?  
I want to leave an offering  
A child of mercy and grace who  
blessed your name unapologetically  
And leave that kind of legacy _

Nate walked in and watched her while he placed the cookies down. Then he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. Miley smiled and put the guitar down before turning around and resting her hands on Nate's shoulders.

"That was beautiful." Nate said, and Miley blushed.

"Thanks." Nate smiled down at her before taking a breath.

"Mi, There's something I've been wanting to ask you all day." Nate said barely above a whisper. Miley looked at him lovingly.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Miley smiled.

"Sure." Nate grinned and leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to her lips, both forgetting about the cookies sitting on the bed.

* * *

**AN: What'cha think? Should I stop there or continue? I still have Ideas I could use! If you want me to continue what should happen next? Review and let me know what you want! Next chapter Niley will perform their Project song! What do you think it is? jonasluver.1 Don't answer you already know! lol Luv ya!**

**A: Demi Does something to ruin Niley's relationship?**

**B: A New Guy Comes along and Makes Niley's relation ship difficult (if you vote for this tell me who you want!)**

**C: Niley Gets in a HUGE Fight over something (I don't know what yet if you want this tell me if you have Ideas)  
**

**D: Other (If you have any other suggestions PM me and let me know what they are!  
**


	10. 10 AN AT BEG MUY IMPORTANTE! :

**AN: **

**IMPORTANT: I NEED YOU TO REVIEW OR PM ME LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. I HAVE HAD OVER 600 HITS BUT ONLY 6 REVIEWS! I'M GETTING DISCOURAGED AND AM THINKING ABOUT STOPPING THIS STORY. PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. EVEN IF YOU HATE IT! I REALLY WANNA KNOW SO I CAN GET BETTER AND I WON'T HATE YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY I'LL LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE KNOWING YOU'RE BEING HONEST WITH ME! LOVE YA'LL!**

** Review! If you want a preview of the next chapter review or PM me and I'll give you a Sneak Peek! :)**

** What should happen next? Review and let me know what you want!  
**

**A: Demi Does something to ruin Niley's relationship?**

**B: A New Guy Comes along and Makes Niley's relation ship difficult (if you vote for this tell me who you want! I have a great idea for how this happens!)**

**C: Niley Gets in a HUGE Fight over something (I don't know what yet if you want this tell me if you have Ideas)  
**

**D: Other (If you have any other suggestions PM me and let me know what they are!) **

**LOVE YA'LL! :) :) 3  
**

**

* * *

**

***Monday At School***

Nate and I walked into the school hand in hand, and everyone turned to stare at us. I gripped his hand tighter knowing the questions were about to start flying and bit my bottom lip. Nate looked at me and smiled, whispering soothing words in my ear. He knows I hate having unnesecary attention on me. Ashley and Selena walked up to us with Jason and Shane.

"Hey guys." I said as we walked to our table.

"Hey" they all replied. Shane was looking at me like he was lost.

"Shane, you okay?"

"Uhm... yea.... well... can I talk to you for a sec?" I gave him a confused look.

"Sure" I replied untangling my hand from Nate's and following Shane as he walked into the empty hallway. "What's up?" Shane started stuttering.

"we-well I-I-I kinda wanted to know if uhm... you... uh knew if uhmm... Selena l-li-likes me?" He said sheepishly. I grinned.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Shane's eyes got big.

"I couldn't do that! I like her a lot and I don't want to ruin anything! Can't you ask her?" I shook my head.

"Sorry Shane. You're on your own. If you wanna ask her out then you should. Who knows she might surprise you." I said giggling as the bell rang. I walked off leaving Shane standing there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

*Music Class*

"Okay everyone! Quiet down! You all know that today is the day we will be performing our duet's. Why don't we go ahead and start"

*10 min later*

Most couples have gone and I was clinging to Nate's arm nervous. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist knowing it would calm me down. Just as I started to return to normal Mrs. Harrison called our names. I got real nervous again as we walked backstage to give her our CD. Nate turned to me.

"Miles, calm down. You're going to do great!" I gave him a weak smile. I get so nervous in front of crowds.

"Nate, I don't know..." Nate cut me off.

"Just go up there and be yourself." He said pulling me into a kiss. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked on stage. Nate walked to the piano and sat down on the bench and I sat next to him as he started to play.

**(Miley, **_Nate, **Both)**_

**He walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste**

**He hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait**

I stand up and walk over to the side of the stage as the chorus started.

**_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew_**

Nate stood up and walked over behind me, looking at me like he lost his most precious possession.

_She hates the sun  
Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong  
_

We looked at each other. Nate had so much passion in his eyes and I melted at his stare.

_**And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know**_

**Yeah**  
_The walls are closing in_  
**Don't let em get  
Inside of your head**  
_Don't let em get  
Inside of your head_  
**Don't let em get  
Inside of your head**  
_**Don't let them inside**_

We walked towards each other slowly meeting in the middle. Nate took my hand in his

_Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_  
_**Oh-oh**_  
**And the lights out never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know**

_**Don't let em get  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head**_  
_No_  
**Don't let em get yeah  
Inside of your head**  
_Don't let em get  
Don't let em get_  
**Inside of your head  
Don't let em get**  
_Oh-oh_  
**Inside of your head**  
_  
Sometimes a fight is better black and white_

Nate finished and leaned over giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I blushed and pulled away slowly knowing everyone was still staring at us.

**(AN: Bet you thought it was going to be before the storm! :) haha Love ya'll)**

Everyone went crazy as we walked off stage approaching us and telling us how amazing it was. I smiled and thanked them as Nate clung to my hand never letting go.

*No Ones POV*

As Miley and Nate were walking through the class talking to everyone, they failed to notice a certain someone standing at the door. They were just arriving at the school and one of them drifted to the auditorium toward the most amazing song they ever heard. As they stood in the doorway staring at Nate and Miley, one of them caught their eye. They smiled a genuine smile and continued staring at the beautiful hottie who caught their eye.

* * *

**AN: who do ya think it is? Review! If you want a preview of the next chapter review or PM me and I'll give you a Sneak Peek! :)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am getting discouraged! guys plz review or I will quit writing this story! I want 5 reviews. :( **

**Shoutout to Jonasluver.1 who helped me come up with ideas for this chapter! She's like the only reason I keep writing this (and the fact that I love this story. hope u guys like it as much as me!) 3  
**

**

* * *

***After School NO POV*

Nate and Miley were sitting on the ground in the middle of the park doing homework. Well Nate was laying on his stomach doing homework and Miley had already finished and was sitting indian style working on a new song. Nate looked up at her and smiled, "God she looks so beautiful when she's concentrating," he thought as he watched some hair fall into her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear, and Miley looked at him and grinned. Nate looked back down to complete his homework while Miley finished her song. She was humming a tune in her head as she thought then scribbled some more words down. Nate finished his homework put his books away and sat up.

"What'cha writing?" He asked curiously. Miley looked up at him and smiled.

"A new song." He looked into her eyes.

"Can I hear it?" Miley blushed and looked down.

"It's not finished." Nate chuckled.

"So. I don't care, I still wanna hear it." Miley smirked and looked at Nate.

"Naw. I don't think I'm going to play it for you." She said trying to keep a straight face. Nate picked up on her tease and played along flashing her his breathtaking smile.

"Oh really? And why not?" He asked. She grinned.

"Cause I don't feel like singing." Nate smirked.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to read the song then" he said reaching down to grab Miley's paper. Miley stood up quickly "No!" She said stuffing it in her pocket and running off. Nate grinned and ran after her. Miley squealed and random people stopped and watched her and Nate chase after each other. Nate caught up to her and grabbed her waist spinning her around to face him while Miley giggled. Nate smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Nate pulled away and grabbed one of Miley's hands and put the other around her waist.

"Hey!" Miley pouted. Nate started twirling around chuckling before saying,

"I feel like dancing." Miley looked at him and giggled as they danced to a non-existent tune that both teens seemed to know. Nate stopped suddenly "What time is it?" Miley looked at her phone.

"5:30 why?" Nate smacked his forehead.

"I gotta get home! Lucas' visiting from Ohio and we're having dinner out tonight." Miley giggled and let go of Nate "I haven't seen him in forever!" she exclaimed and he looked at her. "you should come with us!" Miley smiled. "Sure let me call my mom."

* * *

*At Nate's House*

Nate and Miley walked in the door hand in hand as Denise entered the room exclaiming, "Oh, Miley! I haven't seen you in forever! You know Nate never shuts up about you!" Nate blushed and Miley giggled.

"Mom..."

"Nate you're right! Miley has become the most beautiful girl anyone in this family has ever seen!" Denise continued ignoring her son, and Nate turned an even deeper shade of red as Miley turned to face him.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl your family has ever seen?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Nate said and Miley scoffed playfully before he continued, "I think your the most beautiful girl ever known to man." he finished as he captured Miley's lips with his. Denise smiled and left the room to give the teens some privacy. Miley pulled away and laughed and Nate looked at her confused.

"What!?"

"You can be so corny sometimes." Miley said giggling. She wasn't the type of person who was into all the romance and flowers and corny lines. She even hated Valentine's day, not understanding why the U.S. had to have a specific day planned on the calender for people to tell each other how much they love thier partner. Nate grinned, "But you still love me!" he said and Miley chuckled, "Of course." Nate leaned in about to capture another kiss from Miley when they heard someone enter the room.

"Hey hottie!" Miley looked over and giggled as Lucas came over to give her a hug. "haven't seen you in forever sweetie!" He said as Nate wrapped an arm protectively around Miley's waist, jealous. Miley put hers around Nate rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Hey Lucas, Wow you're all grown up now." She said looking him up and down, taking note of how toned his body was.

"Hey man!" Lucas said to Nate as they knuckle punched each other.

"How's it goin'?" Nate asked and Lucas smiled looking over at Miley.

"It's goin' great!" Nate pulled Miley closer too him and smiled.

"Cool, Miley's coming with us to dinner. Is that all right with you?" Lucas grinned.

"Ya, Haven't seen her might as well catch up!" Miley grinned excited to see Lucas again and knowing her boyfriend was so protective.

"NATE!" Denise called from the kitchen. "Be right there Mom!" he replied releasing Miley and walking towards the kitchen. Lucas walked over to Miley and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"So you and Nate got pretty close didn't you?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, we had our share of problems but we've worked it out" Miley responded thinking Lucas already knew her and Nate were dating. Lucas tightened his grip on Miley bringing her closer, making her a little uncomfortable since it wasn't Nate.

"You've gotten a lot prettier too." Lucas continued.

"Thanks. I see you've bulked up yourself some." She complimented, Lucas smiled.

"Well we should so go do something together later just the two of us." he continued. Miley looked at him for a second.

"Lucas, Nate and I aren't just friends..." Lucas looked at her confused "...we're dating." Miley continued and Lucas' eyes widened.

"Oh, No Miley I'm sorry! I didn't know. Please don't be mad, Nate's like my best friend and I would never intentionally do something like that to him!" Lucas apologized. Miley grinned

"Lucas it's fine! Calm down! Don't worry about it." She said as Nate walked back into the room.

"Don't worry about what?" He asked. Lucas looked at him.

"Man I'm so sorry I didn't know you and Miley were dating and I just asked her out! Don't be mad!" He exclaimed knowing how Nate got with his jealousy. Nate looked at Miley who walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him. Nate sighed knowing Miley was faithful and looked over at Lucas.

"It's alright dude. Don't worry about it, you didn't know..." Nick thought for a second. "...Just don't do it again" he added jokingly and all three teens laughed.

* * *

*At school the next day*

Nate, Miley and Lucas walked into school and headed for their normal table. Demi walked over and sneered at Miley before looking at Nate.

"Hey, Cutie. I need to talk to you." Nate raised an eyebrow with her.

"Why?" he asked. Demi shook her head.

"It's kinda personal and I think you should know," She replied "Follow me." Nate looked at Miley who rolled her eyes and nodded. Nate gave her a peck on the cheek and followed Demi.

"What do you want Demi." Demi handed him a device. Nate looked at it and his eyes widened.

"A pregnancy test!?" Demi nodded.

"Yep and it's positive." She replied showing him the marks. Nate looked at it in disbelief.

"Why are you telling me?" Demi shrugged.

"Just thought you'd just like to know" She said before taking the test and walking back to her friends. Nate stood there for a minute before walking back over to Miley and the others.

"What did the Hoochie Momma want?" Miley asked. Nate shook his head.

"She's just begging for me back." Miley rolled her eyes.

"When will she ever give up?" Nate shrugged before scooting closer to Miley and nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I don't know babe."

(**AN: I so want to stop there.)**

*After school with Nate and Lucas. Nate's POV*

I was sitting in my room playing guitar and texting Miley when Lucas walked in. "Hey" I said not looking up from my guitar except when I scribbled some lyrics down on a sheet of paper.

"Hey, What'cha working on?" I looked at him and smiled.

"A song for Miley." Lucas nodded before saying

"What's wrong with you today, you were way out of it...even Miley noticed." I looked at him before sighing.

"Remember when Demi talked to me this morning?" Lucas nodded, "Well she kinda told me something..." Lucas raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did she tell you?" he asked suspiciously. I took in a deep breath.

"Demi told me she was pregnant," I said. Lucas jumped up and started pacing back and forth angrily.

"WHAT!? Dude what did you do! How could you get that skank pregnant! Does Miley know! and WHAT ABOUT YOUR PURITY RING!!!" I stared at him for a minute.

"Whoa, wait. I didn't get Demi pregnant we never did anything! NO Miley doesn't know she's pregnant and she's not going to know and three I STILL HAVE MY PURITY RING!" Lucas looked at my hand.

"Dude where is it?" I pulled a chain out from under my shirt with my ring on it.

"I outgrew it a year ago so I wear it around my neck now. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid!" I asked exsaperated. Lucas looked at me confused.

"Then why would she tell you?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea that's what I've been trying to figure out all day." I said looking down at my phone for the time.

"Miley's supposed to be here in 5 minutes. Please don't ruin our date." I said Lucas grinned.

"Okay I'm going to go hang with Shane and Jason." he said walking out the door. I sighed and tried to finish working on my song. A few minutes later Miley walked in.

"Hey baby," I grinned and looked up.

"Hey beautiful." I said grabbing her hand and sitting her on my lap kissing her neck.

"Are you okay? you seemed really off today?" I nodded as she stood up taking my hand and pulling me up with her as we started walking out the door.

"Yeah. Just had an off day." I said telling half the truth as we reached the door I pulled her towards me. She looked at me confused. "I didn't get my hello kiss" I muttered as I leaned down and crashed my lips to hers. She immediately kissed back and I deepened it licking her bottom lip as I backed her against the wall. She granted my wish and we fought for battle as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist resting my hands on her butt. Miley quickly deepened the kiss pulling me closer to her until there was no space between us and I could feel her every curve. I smiled and pulled away to catch my breath leaning my forehead on hers. "you just made my day so much better." I whispered as she softly kissed my neck. I reached up and grabbed one of her hands before giving her a short sweet kiss on the lips. "Let's go downstairs and do something. Miley pouted.

"But I like what we're doing now!" She whined and I chuckled.

"I do too babe but if that got any more heated I would've done you within' 30 seconds and I've gotta promise to keep." I said refering to my ring. She grinned and we walked downstairs.

"Hey! Let's play 20 questions!" Miley said excitedly as we sat on the couch, I laughed and nodded. Miley thought for a moment before starting.

"Favorite Memory?"

"Singing Black key's with you." I replied immediately. "You?"

"The first time you kissed me." She said "your turn" I thought for a moment.

"Biggest regret?" She looked at me.

"Not going to homecoming with you." she answered looking down. I took her chin in my hand and made her look at me.

"Don't worry about it, we're together now aren't we?" she nodded "if you would've said no we might've never gotten together." She grinned.

"What about you? Your biggest regret?"

"Dating Demi" She laughed and thought for a moment.

"Is there anything I don't know about you?" I sat there thinking.

"Yes, I started writing more songs when I started dating you." I said after a few minutes. She smiled "you?"

"My dad got a promotion last week and has to move to France.." My face fell

"so you're going with him?" I asked. she shook her head.

"I'm moving in with Selena, Her mom met me and loves me so she offered for me to stay there." I grinned. Selena lives right next door. " and my room's window faces your window." she said excitedly, I chuckled. "your turn."

"what do you hate the most?" She asked without thinking.

"Goodbye," I replied immediately. She looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because, Goodbye means you never want to associate with whoever you said goodbye to again. Most people say bye, or later, but when they're angry they say Goodbye. I don't like that" I said. She smiled sadly at me.

"I promise to never say goodbye to you," she said, I grinned and leaned over giving her a soft kiss to the lips.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Crying. I hate it. I hate showing weakness to people and crying in front of people is a sign of weakness. The only people I've ever cried in front of are Selena and Ashley. I refuse to cry for anyone else." I looked at her.

"Crying isn't weak. It's a way to express yourself." She looked at me before saying,

"Well that's not how I express myself." Miley's phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

***Miley's POV***

I looked at my phone to see a text from Demi.

(_Miley/_**Demi)**

**Hey...**

_What do you want._

**Had Nate told you the news. **I looked at Nate confused for a minute before replying.

_What news?_

**Oh... he hasn't told you?**

_No, wat r u tlking about?_

**Miley...**

_wat..._

**I'm pregnant.**

My mouth dropped.

* * *

**AN: What'cha think? review. I want 5 reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

** 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plz ILY! MUCHO!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Miley?" Nate said looking at me. "MILEY!!" I snapped out of it. "What?" Nate looked at me. "Are you okay babe?" He asked suspiciously. I nodded. "Selena's having a crisis I-I need to go help her I-I'm sorry I-I g-gotta go!" I said stumbling over my words. Nate's face fell.

"Oh, Well I was going to give you this later but you can have it now and open it later when you get a chance." He said handing me a small box with a pretty bow on it. I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby kay?" He grinned taking my hand and walking me to the door.

"Love you beautiful." he whispered, I faked a smile.

"L-Love you too." I muttered as Nate bent down giving me a passionate kiss. I walked out the door and next door to Selena's house. I don't think he would get Demi pregnant he said he had a promise to keep. I opened the door and noticed the house was dark and Selena and some people were watching a scary movie. I walked into the living room to be welcomed by a girlish shriek "AGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I flipped the lights on to see Shane sitting on Selena's lap. Ashley and Jason were laughing and Selena bit her lip to keep from busting into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Shane asked. I rolled my eyes not in the mood for his weird self.

"Honestly Shane, how is any girl ever going to take you seriously if you act like that!" I asked. He smiled sheepishly and blushed while scrambling to get off Selena. I walked over and grabbed Ashley and Selena's hand.

"I need to show ya'll something!" I whispered. They nodded and we went upstairs to Selena's room.

"Miles, what's going on?" Ashley asked confused. I pulled out my phone and showed them the conversation Demi and I just had. They sat there for a minute before Selena spoke up.

"Nate got Demi pregnant!?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. A conversation about sex came up earlier but he told me he had a promise to keep. I think he would've told me if something happened." I said, playing with the box Nate gave me. Ashley looked at my hands.

"what's that?" I looked down remembering the gift Nate gave me.

"Oh Nate gave me this when I was leaving he told me to open it when I got a chance." I answered staring at the box.

"Well what are you waiting for! OPEN IT WOMAN!" Selena shrieked sitting beside me, I giggled. I opened the box and all three of us gasped. Inside sitting perfectly in its place was a white gold locket. **(AN: Pic of Locket in Profile)**. I opened it to read the inscription on the inside:

_God Made You_

_Then He made Me_

_Then He whispered Meant to Be_

_I Love you Always._

_~Nate_

I smiled and fastened the locket around my neck. It fell in the perfect place right in the middle of my chest where it could be seen. Ashley and Selena sighed. I looked up at them.

"There's no way Nate would've done that." I said sure of my self.

* * *

*At school the Next Morning NO POV*

Miley was sitting at the table with Ashley and Selena waiting for Nate to get there. She was so happy and wanted to tell Nate how much she loved her gift. Nate walked through the doors with Demi not far behind, when Demi saw something Nate was carrying fall. She bent down and picked it up. It was a ring attatched to a chain that said "_Nate, Love Waits"_ She grinned realizing it was Nate's purity ring and quickly fastened it around her neck. Miley saw Nate and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with as much passion she could muster. Several people turned their heads to see what was going on. Nate quickly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. Miley pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

"I love the necklace," she whispered as Nate reached up to play with her locket. He smiled.

"Well it's true. I really will Love you always." He said taking her hand and walking back to the table. Ashley and Selena were sitting there and cooed over Nate about the locket. Ashley turned to Jason.

"Why don't you ever do stuff like that for me?" she asked and Jason turned red.

"Thanks Nate," He mumbled, as Nate and Miley chuckled. "Babe, How about I take you out for a romantic dinner tonight?" Jason said as he turned to Ashley. Ashley grinned and nodded. Everyone turned and started their own conversation as Demi sauntered over there with Nate's ring around her neck visible to everyone. Several heads turned and people started whispering about the ring spectulating who's it could be.

"Hey Miley." Demi said approaching Miley's group. Miley looked up at her. "Can I help yo--" She started as she caught sight of Nate's ring around Demi's neck. She stared at it for a moment before standing up and running out of the school. Nate stood up and followed behind yelling, Ashley and Selena not far behind.

"Miley! Wait up!" She ignored him and pushed the door open with so much force it slammed against the brick wall and the window shook. Everyone turned to look at them then scambled up and followed them outside trying to get the best view of what was about to take place. Demi smirked and pushed her way to the front.

"Miley! Wait. What's going on!?" Nate yelled after her. Miley whipped around

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!?" She yelled choking back tears. "HUH?" Nate stared at her.

"Tell you what!?" Miley glared at him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!?" She yelled again. By this time the whole school was out there. A few teachers arrived to break up the fight but stopped when they saw what was going on.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Nate started yelling. Miley scoffed.

"SINCE WE'RE PLAYING DUMB MAYBE I SHOULD ELABORATE! WHEN...WERE...YOU...GOING...TO...TELL...ME...

YOU...SLEPT...WITH...DEMI!!!!!!" She screamed, by now she was to angry to cry. Nate looked confused.

"I never slept with Demi!" He said not understanding what Miley was talking about. Miley rolled her eyes.

"THEN EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE HERE WHY SHE'S WEARING HER PURITY RING!!!" Everyone whipped their heads to look at Demi who stood there acting like she didn't take any part of the fight and Nate's hand flew to where his ring used to be before his eyes widened. Miley smirked thinking that the gesture ment something else. Nate walked towards Miley and grabbed her arms.

"Babe. I never did anything. I prom--" Miley cut him off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He looked at her in disbelief.

"You honestly don't believe me?" He asked. Miley shook her head.

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THEY SLEPT WITH THEIR EX!" She yelled.

"Miles! I cant tell you that because it never happened!" Miley scoffed again.

"STOP LYING AND JUST ADMIT IT. YOU KNOW IF YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME BEFORE, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I WOULD'VE BEEN OKAY, AND I WOULD'VE HELPED YOU THROUGH IT!" Nate stared at her as tears pricked his eyes. He blinked them back.

"You seriously aren't listening to me! Your own boyfriend!?" He half shouted. Miley shook her head and stepped back away from Nate until they were at least five feet aparty.

"You lost that right when you lied to me." She whispered. He looked at angrily.

"FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT GOODBYE!" He said, regretting those words as soon as he said it. Miley's eyes widened and she heard her heart shatter. She tore off her locket and chucked it at Nate before turning to run off with Ashley and Selena close behind. The locket hit Nate in the head before falling to the ground open, those words he gave her that meant so much to him taunting him as he leaned over to pick up the locket. He turned around realising the whole school just witnessed their breakup.

"YOU CAN ALL LEAVE NOW!" He yelled and the kids scattered. Demi turned to leave but Nate caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the school.

"What is wrong with you!?" he asked. Demi shrugged.

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with me," she said cooly.

"How did you even get my ring!?" Demi smirked.

"It fell off when you walked in this morning. It was the perfect bait to finish off my plan." she said. Nate glared at her.

"What plan?"

"Well I told Miley I was pregnant last night hoping she would think it's yours, and this morning when I saw your ring, it just was the perfect way to secure that thought." Demi replied. Nate glared at her.

"Well you and I both know the kid's not mine so who's is it." Demi laughed.

"I'm not even pregnant. My pregnant cousin was happy to pee on a pregnancy test for me." she smirked. Nate shook his head at her.

"Because of you I lost the only person I will ever love." He mumbled angrily. "Don't ever come near me or my friends again. And especially stay away from Miley." Demi shrugged.

"Fine with me. My work is complete" She said before walking back towards the school. Nate walked towards the woods behind the school and sat down with his head in his hands as he let a few teardrops hit the dirt.

* * *

*With Miley*

Walking towards her house with Ashley and Selena. "Why? Why didn't he tell me?" She asked the girls. Ashley shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want you to worry," she suggested. Miley looked at them.

"I didn't want to break up but what else do I do? He lied to me. I just needed a break so we could get over this!"

"And you will," Selena said pulling Miley into a hug. Miley shook her head.

"He said goodbye. He hates goodbye. He only says it when he's through with someone!" she said as a few tears fell. Selena looked at Ashley as they walked into Miley's house.

"Hey! Why don't we just skip school. Let's go shopping. It will get your mind off of everything. When we're done we can come back and help you start packing for the move to Selena's." Ashley suggested. Miley looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Good idea! I need to change my style anyways. I'm over the peppy always try to make Nate happy look. I've been wanting to change my style for a while. I've kinda gotten into the rockstar look, you know?" Selena looked at her confused.

"what are you talking about?" Miley giggled.

"you know darker colors. The rock chic look. Come on I'll show you what I'm talking about."

*Two hours later*

"Ugh Let's go get food." Selena said, and the other two girls agreed.

"Miley I really like that style you were telling us about. It's cute and looks amazing on you!" Ashley complimented. Both Ash and Sel had taken a liking to it and even got some clothes in that style.

"Thanks. I wanna get my hair colored darker also." Miley said. Selena looked at her.

"Miley, I know it's normal for people to change their style in clothing but are you sure you aren't coloring your hair because of Nate?" She asked and Miley looked down.

"Yes I am doing it because of Nate," She muttered "but I don't want to be Nate's little princess anymore I wanna breakout" She said **(AN: haha get it!)**

*Later that day*

Miley, Ashley and Selena had finished packing all of Miley's stuff and were putting it in their cars to take to Selena's.

"Miley, what are you going to do with your old clothes?" Selena asked. Miley shrugged.

"Take what you want, give the rest to charity." She said not caring what happened with them. She had gotten her hair done, and changed. Her hair was almost black with a few dark brown streaks and she was wearing a black skirt with knee high black boots with a black tank and black leather jacket. **(AN: what she wore in Elle) **As they were carrying all Miley's stuff inside Nate walked up the sidewalk, he caught sight of Miley and his jaw dropped. Miley turned to pull something out of the car and their eyes met. Him gazing deep in her eyes looking for even a hint sadness, and her gazing deep in his seeing his shock. They stood like that for a few minutes before Miley looked down grabbed a suitcase from her car and walked up the sidewalk not even bothering to stop after Nate called her name. She walked inside and shut two doors. One belonging to Selena's house and the other belonging to her heart.

* * *

**AN: what'cha think? Love it Hate it? 5 reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:WOW YA'LL reviewed so quick I barely had time to write this chapter it's like I finished and there were REVIEWS!!! :) OMJ!!! Ur reviews made my day! I was having a bad one too! I want at least 7 reviews but lets see if we can make it to 10!! Don't be afraid to express urself in ur review!! I Love that!!! I'm really crazy so let's see if you can out craze me! :) Love ya'll**

**P.S. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! If you want me to check out ur story PM me! Or if u wanna talk PM me Im always looking for ppls to chat with!:)  
**

**

* * *

**

***Nate's POV***

I watched Miley as she walked inside Selena's and shut the door, before walking inside my own house. I walked to the couch and sat down putting my head in my hands. I just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me by saying the worst thing I could possibly say. I'm so stupid. I sat there thinking about the mistake I did until my thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting next to me. "Hey man, you okay?" I heard Lucas ask me. I looked up and shook my head.

"I did a horrible thing." I said my voice cracking. Lucas looked at me suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I took a breath.

"Itoldmileygoodbye," I mumbled really fast knowing Lucas was about to give me a lecture. He and Miley had gotten really close the past few days and he told me this morning she was like a sister to him. He also felt the same way I did about goodbye.

"Whoa, what? I couldn't understand you." He said staring me down. I sighed again.

"I-I t-told Miley g-g-goodbye." I said stuttering as I looked down at my feet. Lucas jumped up.

"Dude are you CRAZY?? What could possibly have possessed you to say something like that to her!?" He half yelled. I explained the situation to him and he slightly calmed down.

"Nate you really need to learn how to control your temper. You always end up saying something you regret!" Lucas lectured. I nodded.

"I know but Miley...She just drives me crazy... One minute I love her to death, the next she's making me feel guilty... and then before I can blink she's made me so mad that I want nothing to do with her! I don't know what to do! It's like I hate that I love her! It's so ridiculous!" I rambled as Lucas sat there listening. I took a deep breath, "I'm going upstairs" I muttered as I walked up the staircase to my room before pulling out my guitar and started plucking on the stings. I silently hummed a tune in my head before grabbing some paper and scribbling some lyrics down. As I sat on my bed releasing my aggrivasion, a shadow fell upon my room. I looked up to see Miley in her new room unpacking. I stood up and walked over onto the balcony with my guitar and sat down watching her. After a few moments she looked up. I quickly looked down and continued plucking on my guitar, but it was like a magnetic force pulled my head up to catch her eyes. She looked at me for a moment and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get the words out, she shook her head and closed the curtain.

***Miley's POV***

I closed the curtain and laid on my bed and let it all out. I cried harder than I ever had and it scares me. I never cry over anything. I didn't cry when my grandma died. I didn't cry when Mom left. I didn't even cry when my dad told me he was leaving, even though he's always been the most important being in my life. I guess I had seen that coming though, he had been getting more serious with his job and spent less time with me so I wasn't surprised. If I was crying this hard over a **boy** just because he said _goodbye_ then what does that mean next time I get hurt even worse? I can't let that happen, I guess that door to my heart that has been slowly closing just slammed shut and locked itself. I can't show anyone how weak I'm being right now, well except for Selly and Ash, but they know me. I heard someone open the door. "Mi?" I quickly wiped my eyes and turned around to see Selena and Ashley standing in the doorway and let out a sigh. They both came and sat next to me.

"Miley, It's okay to be upset." Ashley soothed while rubbing my back. I shook my head.

"I know, but I don't want anyone to know how badly it hurts." I admitted letting the tears flow again. Selena played with my hair.

"Babe, sometimes people need to see the pain to understand." she said. I looked at her.

"Selly, if anyone, especially Demi, see me like this it'll just make'em think they can walk all over me." I said sighing. "Besides I need to get over it. Anyone who can make me this upset isn't worth it." I continued laying my head down on Ashley's lap. Selena shook her head.

"Mi, anyone who can make you this upset is worth everything. It shows you care so much about them that you're worried about how your relationship/friendship is going to be affected." I looked at her as my tears stopped. It's a good thing I got waterproof mascara on today.

"I really do care about him, but you know what hurts the most?" **(a/n: What hurts the most is being so close! sorry ruined the moment but i couldn't resist! :) luv ya'll)** Selena shook her head. "What hurts the most is he wants nothing to do with me! He said goodbye and let me just walk away!" Selena and Ashley sighed.

"Did you ever think maybe it just slipped out?" Ashley asked. I nodded.

"I did and when I walked away, I prayed to God he would come running after me. At least then I would've known it was a mistake." I said. "Can we please stop talking about this? I don't wanna mope around. I wanna do something." I begged. Selena grinned.

"Let's go get some dinner somewhere! My treat and you can pick the place Mi." I pondered for a moment

"How 'bout Tony's and then we can go to that new teen club Shenanigans." I suggested. Ashley smiled.

"Yum!" I giggled and Selena grinned.

"Yeah, then we can go party and meet some new guys!" She said. I grinned.

"Let's see if Lucas, Shane and Jason wanna come." Both girls nodded and I quickly texted them while Selly and Ash left to go get ready. I walked over to the mirror to touch up my make up and fix my hair which had found a way to become a mess during my breakdown. I plugged in my straightner and was waiting for it to heat up when I heard someone singing.

_No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight_

I quietly walked to my window and peeked out the curtain to see Nate playing guitar on his balcony and writing things down. I let one more tear slip out before I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

***No POV***

Lucas walked past Nate's room as Nate walked out to grab a soda. "Dude, why you all dressed up?" Nate asked him. Lucas looked down at himself. He was wearing skinny jeans converse and a button down long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm going out with Ashley, Selena, Shane, Jason and....Miley." He said mumbling Miley's name hoping Nate didn't hear. Unfortunately he did and his face fell at the sound of her name.

"Oh, okay have fun." Lucas looked at him feeling guilty.

"Wanna come?" Nate shook his head.

"Nah, I think I might just stay here. I just kinda wanna some time to think." he lied wanting more than anything to be near Miley. Lucas looked at him before walking out the door.

***Two hours later***

"Haha! I can't believe you actually tried to tame a squirrel Shane!" Miley said holding her sides as the six teens made their way to the new teen club. Selena was laughing so hard that Shane had to hold her up so she could walk. Shane grinned.

"Hey! In my defense my cousin told me he had a pet squirrel and I wanted one too!" He said laughing at the memory and smiling at the fact that he had an arm around Selena. She had calmed down enough to walk on her own but Shane was going to keep an arm around her for as long as he could before she protested. Miley looked at them and gave Shane a way-to-go look before shooting Selena a questioning look. She grinned and gave Miley a I'm-really-enjoying-this look. Selena had secretly been crushing on Shane and wasn't going to complain about the fact that his arm was around her waist. Jason and Ashley were following quietly behind with Lucas having thier own conversation. They arrived at the club to see half the school there jamming it up with the music. Jason and Ashley made their way over to the non-alcoholic drink bar and Lucas had found a few friends to chat with. Miley, Shane and Selena were just standing there when a slow song came on. Shane turned to Selena.

"Wanna dance?" Selena shot Miley a pleading look and she smiled at her encouragingly.

"Sure!" Selena said as her and Shane made their way to the dance floor.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.  
_

Shane looked at Selena, "Sel, if I tell you something you promise it won't ruin our friendship?" he asked scared the she wouldn't like what he was about to say. Selena looked at him and nodded.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. _

Miley stood on the side watching Selena and Shane dance and smiled thinking how cute they looked together when she felt someone gently grab her arm. She turned around to see a guy smiling at her. "Care to dance?" he asked and she nodded recognizing him as one of the people in Demi's group at school. he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "I'm Jesse." he said as he started twirling her around.

"Miley," She said as he brought her in close to him.

"Miley, You look amazing tonight." Jesse said bringing her closer and letting her rest her head on his shoulder as they danced.

_  
__Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way_

Shane took a deep breath and stared at Selena. "Selly, I really really like you a lot and I wanted you to know that because I can't hold it in any longer. I totally understand if you don't feel the same way but I just thought that it was only fair for you to know!" Shane said in one breath. Selena giggled.

"Shane. I really like you too!" Shane smiled.

"Really?!" He said his voice cracking. Selena nodded and Shane grinned. "Then would you do me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend?" He asked in a fake British accent. Selena giggled and nodded.

"Of course I would." She replied in the same fashion. Shane smiled and leaned down capturing Selena's lips with his.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

**_(A/N: I was listening to that song while I was writing this to get in the mood and in the middle of it Play my music came on and killed my mood!) _**

Jesse stepped back as the music ended and looked down at Miley who smiled. She took Jesse's hand and they walked over to Miley's friends who were at the bar. "Hey guys This is Jesse. He hangs with Demi sometimes." Miley said. Everyone said their hi's and started talking. After a while "Knock You Down," by Keri Hison came on and Jesse grabbed Miley and they ran to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Nate was at home bored and decided to try out the new teen club, not knowing everyone was there. He walked in the club as "Knock You Down," came on and bobbed his head to the beat as he pushed his way through everyone. As he entered the middle of the dance floor what he saw made his eyes widen. Miley in the middle of the dance floor grinding on some guy Nate recognized as one of Demi's friends. He stood there as he saw Jesse turn Miley around.

"Miley, I'm having a really good time with you tonight and I wanted to know if I could take you to dinner?" Jesse asked Miley. Miley was about to respond when she saw Nate standing there. His hands clenched to a fist, and he shot Miley a glare before walking off. Miley looked down.

"Jesse you're a great guy but I just went through a really bad break-up today and I'm not ready to move on." Miley said and Jesse's face fell in shock.

"Oh my God, Miley, I'm sorry if I would've known..." Miley cut him off.

"It's okay...I needed someone to show me a good time and you did." she replied. Jesse looked at her.

"Who was the guy?" Miley bit her bottom lip before answering.

"Nate." Jesse pulled her into a hug before handing her his phone and taking hers.

"If you ever need anything at all, call, text, what ever I promise I'll always answer if I know it's you. " He said punching his number into Miley's phone as she did the same. Miley grinned.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

*1 hour later*

Miley decided to go home early and was walking down her street when she heard a sneer. "So when you goin out with him?" Miley turned around.

"I'm not going out with anyone..." She spat as Nate pulled himself off of his sitting postion on the grass.

"Don't give me that lie. I saw you dancing with that guy and I heard him ask you out." Miley's anger rose and she started to yell.

"I...SAID....NO!!!!!!!!" She said slowly emphasising every word. "I TOLD HIM THAT I WASN'T OVER YOU!!! IF YOU WEREN'T BEING A JERK YOU MIGHT'VE KNOWN THAT!" She continued before raising her hand and connecting it with Nate's right cheek. Nate brought his hand up to cover the sting as Miley turned and walked inside, leaving Nate standing there in shock with a red cheek.

Miley walked in her room and laid on the bed before pulling out her phone.

**(Miley/**_Jesse)_

**Hey, thnks again for 2nite... 3**

_ NP had fun... J-man_

**haha I luv ur nickname...Mimi**

_;) i luv urs mimi...can i call u that?...J-man_

**sure... but only u can XD... Mimi.**

_sounds fair...whatcha doin?...J-man_

**layin in bed... just slapped nate...Mimi**

_whoa! I can't leave u for 2 sec. lol wat happened?_..._J-man_

**he heard u ask me out and he wuz yellin at me cuz he though i'd already moved on...Mimi**

_oh....rude....wat'd ya say?...J-man_

**I told him I wasn't over him then I slapped him and came inside and now im tlking to u! 3 Mimi**

_XP do u think u'll get back together? J-man  
_

**Idk... Demi told me he got her preg which means he cheated on me...Mimi**

_uhmm..._

**wat?

* * *

**

_...Demi's not preg. and she didn't sleep with N...J-man_

**how do u know...Mimi**

_She told me about the plan... I didn't know it was you she was tryin to hurt. don't be mad :) J-man._

**I'm not mad at u...I'm mad at D... ugh...Mimi**

_..._

**I miss Nate...the worst thing about this is he said the one thing to me that he told me he would never say unless he meant it...Mimi**

_wat's that? J-man_

**Goodbye... Mimi**

... _oh... well h8 to cut u off but i gotta go places 2morrow so i need some zzz's... J-man_

**K nite 3 Mimi**

_don't worry Nate'll come around. no1 can stay away from a grl like u 4 long. J-man ;)_

Miley read the message one more time before looking out her window into Nate's room. "I hope so..." She whispered. "I still love you Nate..."

* * *

**AN: OMFreakinJonas!!! 3000 words!!! :) This is extra long so extra long reviews r nice... **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: There's only going to be one more chapter after this one... Me and Jonasluver.1 decided we are going to cowrite a story as soon as she finishes her story Before the storm!!! Ya'll should check it out! I'll give you more details in the authors note of the next chapter! :) 10 Reviews for next one!  
**

**Also Sorry if this is kinda slow starting I'm had writers block and I needed some fill space before I get to my fav. part of this chapter! Let's see if you can guess what my fav. part is! :)**

**Im goin out of town saturday and don't know when I'll b back so it may b next week b4 i get the last chapter out.**

* * *

***Two Weeks Later NO POV***

Miley walked into school and was met by Selena and Shane. They all walked to their normal table and sat down. Jake had a movie audition he landed and wouldn't be back for the rest of the year, while Ashley and Jason's Senior class went to Italy for a month long field trip, leaving just Miley, Selena, and Shane. Ever since the night Jesse told Miley what Demi did, she hasn't said a word to anyone besides Sel, Shane and Jesse. Nate started hanging with Demi's group and Miley thought he was happy. Truth is he was dying on the inside, and he didn't know what to do. Demi was sitting by Nate and leaned next to him, "Oh Nate, I get to go to the doctor today to see how the baby is. Wanna come with me?" she said loud enough for Miley to hear. Nate shook his head in disbelief, and Jesse looked from Miley to Demi as Miley slowly rose out of her chair and walked over to Demi's table of friends. The whole table stopped talking and stared at Miley as she approached Demi.

"Demi, cut the act. I know you're not really pregnant." She said calmly as Demi rose out of her chair.

"And HOW would you know?" Demi asked getting really close to Miley's face. Miley took a step back.

"I have a very reliable source and they told me it was an act. I don't want to cause a fight but I'm sick of you putting on this charade," Miley said, still remaining calm.

"Oh really and who is this 'Reliable Source' huh?" Demi asked putting air quotes around reliable source. Jesse stood up, walked up to the two girls and threw his arm around Miley's waist.

"I am..." Miley looked at Jesse and smiled. Demi's jaw dropped.

"Jesse, why would you betray me like this!" She whined. Jesse shrugged.

"Miley's a great girl. My best friend to be exact and you...well... your a skank." Jesse said flat out.

"Well If I'm such a skank why don't you hang out with this loser." Demi said smirking. Nate just sat there and kept his mouth shut watching everything unfold.

"I think I will. It sure beats hanging here with you." He said before guiding Miley back to the table. Miley looked up at Jesse.

"Thanks but I was handling the situation pretty well. You didn't need to butt in." Miley said. Jesse chuckled.

"If I wouldn't have jumped in you would've got back-handed. Trust me I know Demi." he said glancing over at Demi who had sat down next to Nate again.

"Nate! Did you see what they did! This is so unfair... I didn't even do anything!" Demi whined. Nate kept his mouth shut and Demi continued. "I think we should just get out of here and go do our own thing," she said running her hand up and down his leg. Nate stood up.

"Demi, Get this through your head! I...DON'T... LIKE... YOU!" He said before walking away to his own table. Miley heard him and watched him go sit by himself before looking down. Selena nudged her.

"It's okay, how about we have a girls night tonight. Mom won't be home so we can go eat dinner and do stuff." Selena suggested. Miley nodded before turning to her.

"Thanks Selly. I don't know what I'd do without you." Selena shrugged.

"you'd be a mess." She joked. Miley grinned.

"You know you're right... I could never have survived this without you! I Love you!" Miley said wrapping her arms around Selena who gladly returned the hug.

"HEY!" Shane whined. "Hands OFF my Girlfriend" He said pulling Selena towards him. Miley giggled and Selena looked up at him.

"Sorry babe, Miley just knows how to make me feel good about myself!" She joked winking at Miley and Jesse to play both giggled and Shane looked at her confused.

"What is that?" Selena grinned.

"Miley tells me she loves me everyday!" Selena continued before scooting back over to Miley.

"Aww... babe, you know how I feel about you!" Shane whined. Selena giggled and shook her head."Selly!!!" he said with desperation in his voice. Selena looked away and put her arm around Miley. Shane huffed. "Come on Baby, You know I LOVE YOU!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at them. Selena's eyes widened and she looked at Shane.

"Y-you L-love me?" Shane nodded.

"Of course I do." Selena grinned.

"AGH!! I love you Too!!!" she squealed before attacking Shane's mouth with her own. Miley and Jesse chuckled as the bell rang for class and they stood up and started walking to class. Jesse took Miley's hand.

"Come on, I'll walk with you today." Miley grinned.

"you're the best." Jesse shrugged.

"I know!" Miley scoffed as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders and walked her to class.

"Can I tell you something?" Jesse asked Miley and she nodded looking up at him.

"The first time I saw you, was when you and Nate sang together for music class... I was walking down the hall with some friends when I heard and saw you both. I walked to the door and saw you and thought you were so beautiful. Now I don't even know what I was thinking." He said joking about the last part. Miley playfully punched him. "Hey!" and he laughed as they walked to class.

* * *

_***That Night MPOV***_

**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**

I was in my room unpacking the clothes I bought during my shopping trip with Selly today and trying to get Nate out of my head. I walked to my closet and glanced at the picture of us he gave me along the way as memories flooded my brain.

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing**

_*Flashback*_

_Nate finished and looked down. I smiled, it was amazing! "Nate that's amazing! I didn't know you write songs! Who was it about?" I asked. Nate looked at me for a minute then leaned real close to me._

_"you," he whispered. Then his lips found mine and he was kissing me._

_************_

_Nate grinned and ran after her. Miley squealed and random people stopped and watched her and Nate chase after each other. Nate caught up to her and grabbed her waist spinning her around to face him while Miley giggled. Nate smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Nate pulled away and grabbed one of Miley's hands and put the other around her waist._

_"Hey!" Miley pouted. Nate started twirling around chuckling before saying,_

_"I feel like dancing." Miley looked at him and giggled as they danced to a non-existent tune that both teens seemed to know._

_**********_

_"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!?"_

_"Tell you what!?"_

_"YOU...SLEPT...WITH...DEMI!!!!!!"_

_"Babe. I never did anything. I prom--"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_"You seriously aren't listening to me! Your own boyfriend!?"_

_"You lost that right when you lied to me." I whispered_

_"Fine if that's how you want it... GOODBYE!"_

**But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye**

I laid down on my bed to get some sleep as the tears started flowing. I miss my Nate and the worst part of it is, He tried to tell me and I didn't listen... No wonder he said goodbye.

**I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**

I woke up crying. I guess I cried all night in my sleep. I laid there for a while before walking over to my ipod dock and pressing play. "Turn Right" was on and as I sang along I picked up my phone and punched in Nate's number. I sat there trying to press the call button but something wouldn't let me, so I sat it back down on my bed.

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me****  
With no music playing  
But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget**

I sat there finally I had stopped crying enough to be able to look back on everything without starting all over.

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say**

My phone starts blaring "Crush" Nate's ringtone. I pickup the phone and look at it for a minute before answering. "Hey,"

"Hey" Nate said sounding distant and upset, like he'd been crying. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," I replied. We both were making small talk and I knew it but it felt so good to hear his voice again.

"Miley, I called because there's something I think you should know." Nate said

"What is it?" I asked as I walked to my balcony and leaned against the railing looking at the clouds

**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me****With no music playing  
You remember the simple things****  
We talked 'til we cried**

My mouth dropped open as he said that and we started talking about everything, the good times and the bad.

**You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye.**

"Miley, Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

"Sure"

"My biggest regret..." he paused for as second.

I waited.

"And the one thing I widh you'd forget..."

I stood there listening when I felt someone gently grab my hand and intertwine our fingers before turning me around to be face to face with Nate. He swiftly shut his phone and slid it in his pocket as I sat mine on the table next to me, before resting his hand on my neck and rubbing his thumb acros my cheek.

_**"...Is saying goodbye."**_ He whispered.

I stood there not saying anything for a few minutes before I realized he was waiting for an answer. I answered by crashing my lips to his. He let go of my hand and grabbed my waist, pushing me against the railing. We kissed each other hungrily, as tears slid down both our cheeks and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

**_"I'll always Love you No matter what."_**

He whispered as he took something out of his pocket and fastened it around my neck. I looked down at my locket and smiled.

**"_and I will always return that Love." _**

I whispered as Nate leaned in to give me a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: What's ur fav part? Can u guess mine? Review... One more chapter.**


End file.
